(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage technology and more particularly to a side opening, side hanging luggage, which has an opening located in a front panel and a side panel thereof, and a side cover panel connected to the side panel and mounted with a zip fastener for closing the opening, so that the user can open the luggage housing sideways and store clothes in the luggage housing in a flat manner, achieving quick storage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many luggage designs are known. U.S. Pat. No. 8,636,123 and US20120247898 teach the use of textile body for attaching to a thin resilient wire hoop to resist distortion of the luggage case. U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,413 discloses a luggage that includes an outer cloth, an inner cloth secured to the outer cloth, a frame disposed between the outer cloth and the inner cloth, two or four casters pivoted to the bottom plate of the frame, and a retractable handle provided at the back side of the luggage. However, these prior art luggage designs simply provide an opening at the front side of the luggage case. When placing a suit jacket or coat in the luggage, the user needs to fold up the suit jacket or coat so that folded suit jacket or coat can be put through the front opening of the luggage into the inside of the luggage case, resulting in suit jacket wrinkles, and lowering the speed for storing the clothes.
In order to facilitate receiving suit jacket, coat and other garment, three-sided fully open luggage structures have been created. Similar designs are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,797 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,501. These two designs provide an opening in the front side and two opposite lateral sides of the luggage housing. The height of the opening in each of the front and lateral sides of the luggage housing is the same. The internal frame structure of the luggage housing is a one piece frame plate that exhibits a C-shaped profile when viewed from one lateral side, resulting in insufficient supporting capability and low structural strength. Thus, the luggage can easily be deformed or damaged. The C-shaped one piece frame plate cannot give sufficient support, and its weight is still very heavy. In order to mate with the three-sided opening leads, a long zip fastener shall be used, thus, it takes much labor and time to open this long zip fastener.